When It All Falls Down I'm Still A Silent Sufferer
by RPatzlove01
Summary: Lucas' life is hell, but not everyone knows it. How will daily events affect his life. Who is causing him so much pain? Bigger summary inside. My first fanfic! R&R please! some strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is first story so don't be too mean

**Hey, this is first story so don't be too mean!**

**Basically here's the idea:**

**This story is Lucas centric and really angst filled- isn't Lucas so cute when there's angst going on in his life!?**

**Anyway, it starts when all the characters are 16. Lucas and Haley are best friends, they don't know Peyton and Brooke yet. Nathan hates Lucas at this point and he and his friends do everything they can to make his life hell. Lucas is dating a girl called Sarah, but she just messes with his heart- but he's in love with her at this point so he puts up with it.**

**This story is slightly AU: Lucas has a little sister called Lilly- but at this point she is 7. He, Lilly and Karen live in their small house with ONE of Karen's TWO boyfriends- Matt, who is very abusive towards Lucas. Karen is also dating Keith, who is a raging alcoholic and can also get abusive towards Lucas when he'' drunk, although he doesn't mean to.**

**I think that's all I need to cover so far…. Feel free to ask any questions. Here's a little teaser:**

Lucas awoke to the annoying beep of his alarm clock, signalling his start to the day. He groaned slightly as the time came into view: 5.30AM. Sure, school didn't start until 9.00, but that didn't mean he was free to have the option of sleeping 'till 8.00, like all the other kids did. Lucas swung his long legs around the side of his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand. Blinking his eyes one more time, he headed quietly to the bathroom to quickly shower and dress.

Lucas emerged from the bathroom later, dressed in a pair of faded black sweatpants and plain grey T-shirt and proceeded with his mourning routine. Upon entering the kitchen the sight of once previously full alcohol bottles came into view, scattered messily over the countertops and tables. Lucas sighed again. No matter how many times in his young life he had been met with this sight, he never really became used to it, mostly because he wanted so desperately to believe that one day all of this would stop…. but he wasn't so conceited as to fully believe that. Lucas shuffled sleepily over to the toaster, where he placed two slices into the slots, re-wrapped the no-brand name bread, placed it as neatly as he could in the bread bin, and pulled the leaver down on the toaster, which was at mark 2. He couldn't risk the toast burning and giving off a strong smell or setting off the fire alarms… he had learned that the hard way. While waiting for his breakfast, he continued with the rest of his daily routine… making lunches. He made Karen's first, making sure that everything was perfect, then proceeded to do Matt's and Lilly's, placing the last bit of chocolate in Lilly's bag. He loved being her big brother, but regretted not being able to give her more than some cheap, measly chocolate bar, while all the other kids in his year were able to get their younger siblings expensive toys, bikes, anything… yet he could offer nothing. Finally he made his lunch. By this times most of the sandwich filler had gone, as had the crisps and chocolate cookies, but this was nothing he was new to, he didn't even care anymore because he had grown used to it.

It was when he had finished packing all the food into all the appropriate bags that he realised the time: 6.30. He was a bit too tired for his liking today, and it was showing because he was running behind. Before he could even think about leaving for school, he still had to clear the beer bottles, wash the dishes help Lilly get ready for school and then drive her there. As fast and as quietly as he could, Lucas began to clear all the empty bottles and placing them outside in the recycling bin.

Lucas silently crept into Lilly's room. He silently cursed himself for having to wake the sleeping child as she had struggled to get to sleep the night before.

"Lilly," Lucas said barely above a whisper, "Lilly, come on, it's time to get up and get dressed for school." Lilly tossed for a bit in the bed, slamming a pillow over her head.

"Lilly…" Lucas sighed, "please get up. Don't make this hard for me."

"Go away!" came the muffled reply from beneath the pillow.

Lucas sighed again before ripping the sheet back, exposing Lilly to the coldness of the morning air. When she didn't move, Lucas simply gathered her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He was way too tired and it was way too early in the morning to be feeling this stressed!

"Don't make me do this…" Lucas smiled sleepily, turning on the cold water faucet. Lilly immediately stopped playing dead and squiggled in her big brothers arms

"Don't Lucas!" she squealed.

Lucas smiled and placed her on the floor before squatting down to meet her level. : Think you can help me out and get ready for school without a fuss?" Lilly nodded in response, still smiling, "thanks kid. There's some cereal waiting for you when you've finished getting ready O.K? Lucas ruffled her hair before turning back towards the kitchen to do the dishes.

Lucas ran a hand through his sandy blonde, naturally bed- head of a hair as he can towards the last of the dishes. He seriously had to fight to keep his eyes open more than usual this morning, and it wasn't helping him get his work done on time. He finally finished washing the last plate, but as he moved to place it on the rack with the rest of the dishes, his tiredness got the better of him. He completely missed the rack, but knock the wall instead, sending the plate flying from his hand and crashing loudly to the floor into a thousand pieces. Lucas grabbed the sink and inwardly winced, snapping his eyes shut as he waited. He waited to see if his recklessness had caused a stirring in the room opposite. He waited, but all he heard was the ticking from the kitchen wall clock. Lucas opened his eyes and slowly bent down to pick up the mess before Lilly would come bounding in and hurt herself. Gathering the pieces up and placing them in the bin, Lucas turned around to check on Lilly, but was met be a strong, powerful blow to the stomach. Lucas grunted and fell to his knees.

" I thought I told you NOT wake me in the mornings you fucking idiot!" came the sneering voice standing above him.

"Matt," Lucas grunted, "I'm sorry… I never meant to…" a pair of strong hands yanking him to his feet by the back of his hoody cut him off. "Mark come on," Lucas pleaded, "Lilly's up, she might see!" Matt softened his grip for a while, seemingly to let Lucas go, but instead he grabbed Lucas' hand and twisted his arm up behind his back. Lucas bit down on his lip. It took everything he had in him to now scream out in pain, as it would draw attention from both Lilly and his sleeping mother.

"Don't EVER talk back to me," Matt spat through gritted teeth.

"Lucas?" came a tiny voice from the doorway. Lilly stood dressed in a pretty white dress, her pink bag over her shoulders. Matt immediately released his grip on Lucas.

"Hey," Lucas forced out, trying to sound as normal as he could. He could see the little girl was scared as to what she had just walked in on. Lucas bent down and picked her up, ignoring the protests of his arm and forced a smile, "let's get you to school O.K? You can have your chocolate cookie for breakfast, but just this once." He wanted to get Lilly out of that house as quickly as possible. She didn't need to be around Matt when he was like this.

:I'll be back after practice," Lucas mumbled to Matt, avoiding his gaze. Matt grunted in response, taking full notice of the little girl's presence before turning back to his room. Lilly rested her head on her older brother's shoulder as he carried her out to his car.

"Did he hurt you ?" Lilly asked as Lucas drove towards her school. Lucas turned to face her. Her innocent brown eyes burned into his. He hated lying to her, but this was for her protection. To tell the truth would surely corrupt her youth. He couldn't inject unhappiness into her life.

"Don't be silly," he laughed, "we were just messin' around. You know how guys are sometimes."

"You're face was all scrunchy" Lilly argued, " like that time I stubbed my toe… and that REALLY hurt!" Lucas smiled at her innocence as she munched on her cookie.

"We just got carried away, that's all." Lilly nodded so Lucas concluded that she had bought the story.

They continued to drive in silence.

"Listen," Lucas sighed, breaking the silence, "has Matt ever…" He scrunched his eyes briefly to relieve his tension. He had to make sure his sister was sake though.

"Has Matt ever… has Matt ever messed around with you like that?" Silence followed for a few seconds afterwards as Lucas waited for his answer.

"No," came the confused reply, " I thought you said only boys play like that?"

Lucas pulled up into Tree Hill's first school. Before unlocking the doors to let his sister go, he turned towards Lilly, looking right into her eyes.

"it's O.K for Matt to do that to me, 'cuz I'm a guy, so I can handle it…." He paused for a moment making sure he had her full attention, " but it is NOT O.K for him to do that to you. You understand that right?"

Lilly nodded.

Lucas continued, "if he ever does you'd tell me right?"

Lilly nodded again, still looking confused.

"And just one more thing…there's no need to tell mom about this O.K? She wouldn't understand all this guy stuff."

Lilly nodded a third time and Lucas smiled in response, unlocking the door for his sister to climb out.

Lilly slammed the car door shut and turned to face her big brother through the open window.

"But I understand all this 'guy stuff'," she pointed out, using her fingers as quote marks.

Lucas laughed slightly at her silliness. " Yeah… but you're smart."

Lilly beamed proudly at her brother before turning and heading to her school.

"Bye Lucas!" she called running to join her friends.

Lucas watched her for a few seconds as she joked around with her large group of friends. Upon seeing the huge smile plastered on her face, he became convinced that she was telling the truth, Matt wasn't laying a hand on her. That small piece of comfort was enough to keep him going, for now anyway. Satisfied with Lilly's state of safety, Lucas reversed away from his sisters' school, and began the journey to his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, this is chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is chapter 2. I just wanted to ask…. Shall I make this a Leyton or Brucas fic? Please vote, all reviews welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I owned Chad though! But then who doesn't!?**

"Hey loser!" Haley greeted her best friend cheerfully, as she spotted him at his locker.

"Hey you," he greeted back with a half smile.

"Geeze Luke," Haley rolled her eyes and stood on her tip-toes in order to grab her best friends cheeks in her hands and squeeze them, like a grandmother would do to her son, "would it kill you to put some effort into that smile!". She shook his head side to side. Lucas yanked his head away and tried to force a smile again.

Haley grimaced, "slightly creepy but we'll work on it!" she laughed as she linked her arm with his. Lucas laughed back, genuinely this time. He could always count on Haley to cheer him up that little bit.

It was their first day back at school as juniors and the whole school was alive with excitement, old friends meeting again and others swapping holiday stories. The students of Tree Hill High School loved the first day back at school because that meant that all they had to do was collect their timetables, find their lockers and report to their classes. Of course today was technically registered as a formal school day, but that didn't mean they had to participate in any of the classes fully, just show up for attendance. Then use the free time to chat with their new classmates, eat, or basically anything they felt like doing.

"So Blondie," Haley joked looking up from her new timetable, slapping Lucas' arm, "you got English first period or what?"

Lucas shot his friend a funny look, "Blondie? What's that about?"

" I think the reasoning behind my new nickname should be pretty clear!" she smiled, "or is the typical blonde gene finally got to your brain and scrambled it up?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Cute Hales, real cute!"

"so….?"

"So what?"

This time Haley was the one to roll her eyes, "Dude, you really are turning into a dumb blonde!"

Lucas frowned, "I am not, and don't call me dude!"

"Whatever Blondie!"

"Or that either! Seriously, what is with the nick names!?"

"Got you to smile didn't it!"

Lucas looked at Haley quizingly until he realised that he was in fact, smiling and nodded to show that he understood.

Haley slapped his arm again, "So you got English first or what?" she asked, returning to her earlier point. Lucas looked down to his time table searching for the section that would tell him what his first subject was. He was pleased to find that he did have English with Haley. Having her there, even if it was just for first period would lighten his mood a bit, but then his eyes fell upon who his teacher would be, and just like that, his mood came crashing back down.

"Yeah," he sighed, answering Haley, "I do."

Haley frowned out of confusion at her friend, "What's the deal?" she asked, "you love English, so the reason behind the downtrodden attitude would be..?"

Haley didn't have to wait for a response as they arrived at the door to their first English class. She watched as Lucas immediately went into 'Lucas mode' and began to put his walls up. She didn't know what else to do but put a supportive hand on his back.

"Could this day get ant worse?" Lucas sighed unhappily, just loud enough so only he and Haley could hear.

"That depends, Bastard," came a voice behind him

The hairs on the back of Lucas' neck sprang up immediately as he recognised the familiar voice that was getting closer behind him. Nathan rudely barged into Lucas, shoving him into the doorframe and making his way into the classroom.

Before sitting down, he turned back to face his half brother, "It could get worse, I'd be happy to arrange that."

He looked to his right and noticed Haley glaring at him. He nodded at her, like he did to all the other girls in school. Haley scoffed from disgust in response before turning away from him. Nathan looked back over his shoulder and noticed the teacher that would be taking their lesson. He turned back and smiled at his brother.

"Well this should be fun!" he laughed in Lucas' face before turning and taking his seat at the back of the class.

Haley noticed the defeated expression that covered Lucas' handsome features. She had grown accustomed to that exact look over the years, but had also grown to hate it, as she hated seeing her best friend so emotionally tormented.

She smiled sympathetically up at him, "Hey, you hold him, and I'll punch!" she joked.

Lucas' fake laughs made their return, "I'll think about it thanks, Hales."

Haley nodded, smiling before making her way into the classroom, with Lucas following right behind her.

**So there you go…. Chapter 2 is up. So, why do you think Lucas is so touchy towards the teacher? Take a guess! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE REDING THEM! THANKS! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys

**Hey guys. Truthfully, I was hoping for more reviews, that's why I've been waiting so long between updates, so … can people please review…. Even if it's for suggestions! Any reviews are welcome!**

**That said, thank you so much for those who have reviewed… they truly made my day so thanks a million!**

**Anyway….. on with the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer…. I don't own One Tree Hill.**

**P.S I would like to point out that throughout this story I am going to be using some actual real life facts about Chad… I love him!! I was wondering if anyone could guess which parts of the story contain those facts? Have a go and take a guess!**

Lucas sat in his English class. He was fully aware that this was going to be one of the slowest hours of his life. Sure, English was undoubtedly one of his strongest points, however, actually enjoying it was becoming somewhat of a chore for him, at school anyway. Every lesson someone in some way would manage to torture him for a whole hour longer than necessary, and frankly after this morning's beginning to the day, he was definitely not in the mood for ant unpleasant encounters.

"O.K class," their teacher addressed from the front of the classroom, " welcome back to school, and your first lesson of English of your junior year!" Mr. Thomas raised his arms in the air for emphasis and was immediately followed by a series of claps, cheers and whistles, Lucas and Haley staying notably quiet.

"O.K, I know this is supposed to be a 'Free Day' ", he continued, using his fingers to indicate quotation marks, " but your head teacher has insisted we get _some _work done seeing as we have some inspectors drifting around that may pay a visit to our class at any time, so we need to be doing something!"

A series of very theatrical groans, boos and hisses followed immediately afterwards, Nathan and his jock buddies being the primary culprits, causing Mr. Thomas to smile broadly.

"O.K, O.K, O.K!" he laughed, once again raising his arms in the air for effect, "I said we have to work, I didn't say we had to work hard! I think we'll just go ahead with a class discussion and save you guys the effort of having to write down anything."

A loud whooping noise from the back of the class echoed around the room, causing Haley to roll her

eyes.

"So then, the book we are going to be studying over the next term is about Pearl Harbour. The author describes how families coped with the events taking place around them and how they were affected by that fateful day. Pretty sad sounding, I know but it's on the curriculum! However, seeing as I even expected today to be a 'Free Day', I haven't had the chance to properly prepare the lesson material, so we're just gonna pull out some key aspects from the book and use them for out class discussion O.K?"

A few responses came from various places in the room.

"O.K then class. The first topic we can talk about is Family, seeing as that's probably the main standing out point of what the book is about. The second point is about heritage. The book talks about 'American Pride', but what makes an American 'American'? In fact, I can bet you that no two people in this class, or even in the whole school has the same heritage. Now I'm going to ask a few of you about you're family, and you can tell me about what they do, who they are and then a bit about your family heritage, just so we can get to know each other a bit better."

Mr. Thomas scanned the room, looking for a particular person, smiling as his eyes found him.

"Ah, Nathan," the teacher spoke, hopping up to sit on the front desk and getting comfortable, "why don't you kick start this convo for us?"

A smile crept onto Nathan's lips as he gladly accepted the offer.

"Well," he began, he too making himself more comfortable between his friends as he prepared for his 'speech', "My mom does charity work, helping whatever charity she can. In fact, she raises thousands of dollars worth of money for several charities a month. I think it's great 'coz it shows that she doesn't just think about herself. Plus, we have the money to share."

Nathan turned slightly in his chair, holding his head up high, so he could fix his eyes to the back of a certain blonde's head.

"And as for my _dad_," he continued, biting down on that one specific word, "well, he's my role model. If you ask me he spoils me a little too much, but then again, if you've got the money then go for it right?! He owns his own business, Dan Scott Motors, and is an amazing basketball player. One day I hope to be just like him because he's accomplished so much so early in life, and that makes me proud to be his _only_ son."

Nathan knew he sounded like a child, but he didn't care. He knew that his classmates and his teacher knew the reasoning behind his behaviour, in fact, they condoned it. He noticed how his brother's shoulders had suddenly tensed, and even though he couldn't see them, he was pretty sure his fists were balled too.

"Very good Nathan," came Mr. Thomas, wearing exactly the same wry smile Nathan had plastered across his face, "you're father must be proud of you too. Now could you tell us a bit about you're heritage?"

Nathan smirked at the comment, and continued, "As far back as I can remember, my family has been 100 American. My parents, grandparents, great grandparents, you name it, they've come from America. Some of them may have come from the south, but America none the less."

Haley snorted at the comment.

Mr. Thomas' eyes darted from Nathan to Haley.

"Something you would like to share with the rest of the class Miss. James?" the teacher frowned, standing directly in front of her desk.

Haley glared up at her teacher.

"I think that last remark was a bit offensive," she stated matter-of-factly. She could feel Nathan's eyes burning into the back of her skull, but she didn't care in the least.

"And another thing," she continued, this time turning around to face Nathan, " no one is 100 American. It's not possible, so grow up and stop being so narrow minded!"

Nathan's mouth hung open in shock, "how dare you even speak to me like that you little b-"

"Now, now Nathan," Mr. Thomas cut in, "everyone's entitled to their opinion. Unfortunately Miss. James' cost her her freedom for an hour. Detention after school."

"For what!?" Haley practically shrieked, "for pointing out borderline racism!?"

"Do you want to make that another?" Mr. Thomas questioned rudely.

Haley fought the urge to fight back and kept her mouth shut.

"Didn't think so," the teacher continued. Turning his focus slightly to the left, he notices a certain boy staring quizingly at his best friend, obviously confused by her behaviour.

"What about you Lucas?" Mr. Thomas stood in front of his desk, the smirk returning to his features, "tell us about your family."

Lucas suddenly felt as if he had someone wrap their hand around his throat. This was obviously a sore subject for him. He fought his urge to slouch even further over his desk, not wanting to see his teachers' satisfaction that he was hurting. He could feel the eyes of his classmates staring at him, and it didn't take superhuman powers to know that, excepting Haley, they were all enjoying his current state of distress, especially one person in particular. God he hated having attention focused on him.

"Well?" questioned Mr. Thomas, looking impatient.

"My mom runs a café not far from here," he sighed, his tiredness showing in his voice, " it's not a lot but it's enough for me. I come from a single parent home. So my mom takes care of me and my little sister."

Mr. Thomas waited for him to continue, but when he didn't, he frowned.

"is that it?" he asked.

Lucas sighed, his shoulders still slightly slumped. He could hear a few sniggers and comments coming from various places in the classroom, specifically the back.

"No disrespect sir, but I don't like telling people my life story."

Despite his politeness, Mr. Thomas got noticeably angrier.

"I guess you'll be joining Miss. James in detention then. Now unless you want to make that two, you'll participate FULLY in our class discussion."

Lucas flinched at the sudden raise in his voice, but knowing that this one detention wouldn't go down too well at home, let alone two, he reluctantly carried on.

"I don't know my…my father. Let's just say he's dead to me. Instead I have a great Uncle Keith who fills that spot.. As for my heritage…," Lucas sighed again before he continued, "…. I'm not so sure on my 'father's' side, but on my mom's side I'm part American, quarter Spanish and a quarter Japanese."

"I think we know who caused Peal Harbour!" Tim yelled our causing an eruption of laughter.

"I guess we can use you to get perspective from the enemies side of war the can't we?" Mr. Thomas smiled.

Lucas felt his cheeks flush and could actually hear Haley's teeth grit from anger. Lowering his eyes to the floor, he waited for the teacher to move on from him. This day truly was steadily getting worse.

"Haley, you really shouldn't give Mr. Thomas any reason to pick on you." Lucas was walking towards his car with Haley after they had both served their time in detention.

"But the way he treats you is just acceptable!?" Haley was almost shaking with rage.

Lucas groaned. "Hales, take it from me, sometimes it's best to just keep your mouth shut.

They both reached Lucas' car and out of frustration, Haley kicked one of the tyres.

"Woah there firecracker!" Lucas laughed grabbing Haley's arms and shaking her jokingly, "want to take it easy there, I can't really afford new tyres at the moment!"

"But he's a teacher Luke," Haley continued. Her vice showed an obvious change in her emotion, going from anger to sadness, " that makes it all the more unacceptable, it just spurs on the whole class… especially Nathan and-"

"Hales."

Haley looked up at her friend and saw that he no longer wanted to hear about the topic, "it's O.K" he told her.

Haley hugged her friend, defeated, " no…. it's not," she muttered sadly to herself.

Lucas pulled away from the hug and opened his car door, eager to change the subject.

"You want a ride to work?" he asked stepping aside for her.

Haley lingered for a moment, before forcing a smile on her face "I guess," came her reply, " seeing as I almost broke my damn foot kicking your stupid car!"

Lucas laughed, slinging an arm around his friend and leading her to his car.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Lucas had just finished putting down his keys and school bag down in his room. "I'm sorry Matt, I- I just got held up at school." Matt's voice was eerily calm and it was scaring him.

"I've had Keith fucking calling me all day asking for you to help at the shop. I had to get out of bed three fucking times to answer the fucking phone and you were held up at school for two fucking hours!"

He was steadily making his way toward Lucas, backing him into a corner.

"I had to drop Haley off at work," he avoided the matter of having detention, that would surely fuel his anger even more, " where's mom and Lily?"

"They're at the café. There's no food in the house because you weren't here to pick any up so they're getting take out."

" I thought you were getting the groceries today?"

Lucas didn't know what possessed him to say it, he just did. Realising what he did, he snapped his eyes shut. To any normal person, it would have just sounded like a confused question, however Matt was not normal. This was confirmed as a strong fist collided with Lucas' stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The force of the punch slammed Lucas up against the wall behind him, bouncing his head against the wall. Crying out in pain, he slumped down to the ground.

"Get up," Matt stated, still calm. When Lucas remained on the floor, dazed, Matt brought his boot down onto Lucas' side repeatedly.

"I-SAID-GET-THE-FUCK-UP!" he screamed, his true emotion finally registering his true emotion in his voice.

"Stop!" Lucas' voice was filled with agony, but he could barely talk above a whisper. This whole day had been too draining, both emotionally and physically. Suddenly a sickening crack sounded throughout the room. Matt lifted his boot away from the position it had been, upon Lucas's now crushed side. Matt stepped back for a wile, a bit shocked at how loud that sound had been, sending chills down his spine. He watched as Lucas groaned in anguish, clutching onto his swollen side. How the hell was he going to explain this to Karen. The kid looked like he was clinging onto consciousness and sounded like he was dying. Matt snapped out of his daze. He had to gain control of this situation and quick, God knows Karen could walk through the front door any moment now. Grabbing Lucas by the throat, he dragged him to his feet, and slammed him against the wall yet again. Lucas could only manage a slight gasp of pain, as the crushing grasp around his neck choked out both his voice and air supply.

"Now you listen here you sick fuck," Matt sneered, " you best keep your damn mouth shut, or not only will I fucking kill you slowly and painfully, I'll get your sister first and make you watch! Am I making myself clear?"

The pain pulsating throughout Lucas' body disorientated him. By the time he had registered what Matt had said it was too late and another fist collided with his rib cage, the one had remaining around his throat stopping any cries escaping.. Despite the grip, Lucas forced himself to nod. On cue, Matt released his grip, and Lucas crumbled to the ground, choking and gasping for oxygen to once again fill his lungs.

"Now that we've got things clear," Matt sneered through gritted teeth, "straighten yourself out, we wouldn't want your mom to think there's anything wrong now would we?" With those final words, Matt slammed Lucas's bedroom door shut, allowing Lucas to once again clutch his side in agony.

Lucas was awoken as he felt a light weight hit the bed and cuddle up to him. 3:16 AM. He wasn't sure what time he had fallen asleep, but after willing his legs to carry him to the bathroom, he had forced himself to take some painkillers and sleeping pills. He wasn't stupid. He knew his rib was broken and that he should be in a hospital right now but he would rather suffer through this pain over and over than have to put Lilly even close to any danger. Plus his mom loved the man. He wasn't naïve. He knew his mom was also seeing his uncle Keith, but the two men made her happy and he wasn't willing to take that away from her. After crawling back into bed, he had curled up into a ball, clutching his side, praying to fall asleep soon as he knew the painkillers were a lost cause, so solely relying on the sleeping tablets to relieve him of this pain… even if only for a few hours. He had even taken three tablets, instead of one, just in case. But now he lay awake, screwing his eyes shut as the little pressure wrapped around his body made the pain that was currently screaming back to him ten times worse.

"He hit you again, didn't he Lucas?" came a tiny, sad voice spoke out.

Lucas forced his eyes open and looked down to see Lilly looking up at him, her big, brown eyes expressing her emotional torment. She quickly withdrew her arms, seeing the pain she was causing her older brother, the sudden movement causing him to wince.

"What? Don't be silly!" he replied softly, smiling at her.

Lilly sat crossed-legged on his bed, her expression sad. "WE had this person come into school today. She said she worked for this thing where they help kids where their families hurt them."

Lucas' blue eyes darted up and met with Lilly's brown ones.

"what?" he choked out.

"She showed us how to try and spot someone like this guy Sam, who's daddy used to be him up. He was just like you buy his older brother didn't notice anything wrong until it was too late. The little boy Sam died. I don't want my brother to die!"

Lucas heard a sob escape his sister's lips. A second ago, he didn't think he could feel any more pain before going into shock… clearly he was wrong.

"Hey, hey hey," he comforted his sister best he could, wrapping his large masculine hand around her little, childish one, making her look at him right in the eyes. He had tried sitting up to hug her, but was struck with a wave of nausea brought on by his broken side, making him collapse back onto his pillow. "I'm not going anywhere O.K? I promise you that." He whispered soothingly.

"But the lady said to tell someone about it, to help them." Tears fell from her cheeks.

Lucas' eyes widened with horror, and almost jumped out of bad before his ribs cried out in protest.

"Lilly, listen to me O.K? you can never do that, never. Matt doesn't mean it, but sometimes he gets a bit mad. I'm doing this to protect you O.K?" Lucas tried to explain to his little sister. "He loves you very much. But remember what I said, if he ever gets rough with you…."

"Then I tell you." Lilly finished.

"Right," Lucas smiled, " but in order for me to protect you, we need to keep this our little secret, only us two can know, not even mommy can know O.K?"

Lilly nodded.

"Besides," Lucas continued, " I doesn't even hurt that much. Believe me. Look how much bigger that you I am! I don't get hurt easily…. Promise."

Lilly smiled down on her older brother and slid off his bed to go back to her own room.

"I pinkie promise to keep our secret," Lilly smiled extending her little finger.

Lucas did the same and wrapped his little finger around her.

"Thanks Lil," he sighed, relieved.

"wanna know why?" Lilly questioned

"Why's that?" Lucas asked absentmindedly, gasping softly as he once again wrapped his arms around himself.

"Because this way I can sorta protect _you_."

Lucas stared wide-eyed as Lilly made her way out of his room before shutting the door behind her. The pain he was feeling was definitely worth protecting that little girl, he'd do anything to keep her safe. Lucas sighed shakily, letting his head hit his pillow for the last time that night. That night, for the first time in years, he let one solitary tear escape, and roll down his cheek.

**Up next: things get even more painful for Lucas, in more ways than one!**

**Tell me what you guys think please and review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys…

Hey guys…. Please keep reviewing to let me know how this story is doing. And are people gonna take a guess at what points in this story are actually real life facts about Chad!? Just take a guess!

Anyways…. Here's chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

Have you ever had that feeling where you feel like your insides are going to burst out right in front of you? But instead of that putting you out of your misery and granting you your untimely death, your string of never ending bad luck would see to so you could live through it, basking in the pulsating agony? Have you ever been at that point? Lucas Scott was at that point right now. He pushed himself harder up and down the basketball court over and over again, but it was no use. The throbbing ache radiating throughout the whole right side of his body just wouldn't allow him to keep up with his team mates.

He couldn't take it anymore. Stopping, Lucas bent over, placing his hands on his knees, desperately trying to get oxygen to fill his lungs. It wasn't like he was tired at all. He was the fastest runner on the team, so the constant urges from Whitey to run harder didn't faze him at all. The pain, however, had gotten too much for him to take, so there he stood, hunched over in the middle of the basketball court, gasping for breath.

Whitey blew his whistle furiously, signalling for the rest of the team to stop running their exercises.

"LUCAS!" he yelled across the gym, drawing the attention of the rest of the team to stare at the lanky blonde a couple of leg lengths behind them.

Lucas heard his name being called, but he couldn't respond. The pain was too much and his current heavy breathing was only making the situation worse as his intercoastal muscles tugged angrily at his ribcage, focusing specifically, it seemed, on that one particular cracked one located on the right side of his body.

"LUCAS!" the angry southern drawl came again, this time coming from directly above him.

"Whitey…" Lucas gasped, his voice barely above a whisper, " I….I can't…."

He couldn't get the words out of his mouth however, as all of his attention was focused on the pounding in the right side of his body.

"DO YOU NEED TIME TO CATCH YOUR BREATH?!" Whitey gritted his teeth as he stood over the week teen.

A couple of feet away, Nathan rolled his eyes.

"See!" he yelled, loud enough for everyone in the gym to hear, "I told you that letting this _bastard _on the team was a bad idea!" he stalked over to where Whitey and Lucas were situated.

"Nathan…" Whitey shot in a warning tone. Sure he was a little pissed off right now, but he was above the kind of behaviour that Nathan was displaying right now.

"No, Whitey!" Nathan yelled, frustrated, "I told you it was a bad idea, the whole team did, but you didn't listen! I bet you're regretting it now!"

Nathan paused to look down at his bastard brother, and much to his satisfaction, he could see that his shoulders had hunched. Good. That meant that his words were getting to him.

"We've got a big game in a month Coach," he continued, a bit quieter so his words were focused specifically on Whitey and Lucas, but still loud enough for the others to hear, "He's the weak link."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas walked to his car after practice had finished, Nathan's words still ringing in his ears. He was the weak link. Not '_a_' weak link, but '_the_' weak link. This was all he needed. Basketball was the one area of his life that he was good at, besides his achedemics. Basketball allowed his to release all of his frustration in a healthy manner. Unlike at home, in basketball, he fought back because it was expected of him in order to beat the opposition and in a way, basketball made him feel safe, because during every game, he could forget all of his troubles even if it was just for a few hours. But Nathan's words had got him to question his spot on the team. Was all of this worth it if basketball became just another place for his to be tormented, because if it was, he wasn't sure if he could do it. He leant against his car, closing his blue eyes and exhaling deeply out of frustration, however instantly regretting it as his ribcage protested.

"Hey Sexy,"

He was pulled out of his distressing thoughts as a girl, fully dressed in her cheerleader uniform came walking over to him, swinging her hips and biting her lip seductively. Lucas's eyes snapped open and a smile graced his lips as he recognised his girlfriend, Sarah making her way across the parking lot and over to him.

"Hey you," he sighed happily as she snaked her arms around his neck.

"Hey back," Sarah smiled, leaning up and placing her full lips onto his.

Lucas' hands soon found their way into her long red hair, savouring in it's silkiness. After the hell of a practice he had to endure, holding the girl he so desperately loved in his arms and kissing her was definitely welcome.

Sarah traced the flesh of his lip with the tip of her tongue and he gladly parted his lips, welcoming her into his mouth, just enjoying her as much as he could before he had to return home. Sarah unlooped her arms from around Lucas' neck and softly trailed them down it. She smiled against their kiss when she felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. She continued to trail her fingers from his neck and onto his shoulders, moving past them to caress his rock hard pecks, and finally, his washboard abs loving the feel.

Lucas flinched, hissing in pain, pulling away from his girlfriend when he felt her hands rub vigorously up an down his sides. Sarah frowned up at his at his sudden movement, shooting him a questioning glance.

"Sorry," Lucas sighed, nervously running a hand through his sandy blonde hair, searching for an explanation, "I, uh, practice was pretty rough today….. my muscles are aching pretty bad."

Sarah reached up and took her turn in running her hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I saw that," she smiled, "and heard it"

Lucas knew she was referring to Nathan's comments, and she knew it had hurt him when she felt his body go rigid at the mere mention of it.

"Yeah, well, I'll get it back. I'll just have to start training harder."

"Good idea," Sarah stated, moving in closer to Lucas.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I think you should," Sarah continued, " you're pretty damn scrawny!"

She placed a hand on either side of his body and shook him gently for emphasis. She stopped, however when she saw Lucas' face contort in pain.

"Sorry!" she apologised, instantly removing her hand from where they were.

"It's O.K," Lucas reassured his girlfriend when he had composed himself, forcing a convincing smile. He cupped her cheek, softly caressing it with his thumb.

"I'm fine, really, I just…."

He was cut off by laughter coming from the distance. The couple turned to see Nathan and a few of his jock friends watching the interaction between his brother and his girlfriend. Lucas rolled his eyes again. Sarah was one of the most popular people in the whole of Tree Hill High, the whole town even. People worshiped her because she could get whatever she wanted. She was rich, popular and beautiful, so the whole school constantly questioned as to why she would associate with Lucas Scott, especially the boys, and especially the popular crowd and Lucas was becoming extremely tired of having to put up with it.

"Don't let it get to you baby," Sarah cooed, stealing a glance at Nathan.

"I know," Lucas sighed, running his hand once again through her lustrous locks, "I'm not."

Lucas glance up his watch and silently cursed himself, he was running late. He turned around, ignoring the calls from across the car park and opened his car door.

"I gotta head home," he called after Sarah, "you wanna ride?"

As much as he knew he was gonna be late, he wasn't about to leave her here without any means of getting home. It was getting dark, and he couldn't risk anything happening to her.

Sarah noticed the urgency to get home in her boyfriend's voice as he held open the car door for her and she hesitated.

"Nah, it's cool. You get home and I'll catch a ride with one of the girls."

Lucas looked at her, unconvinced.

"Really," Sarah urged, pushing her boyfriend's shoulders down, forcing him into the car, "go, I'll be fine!"

Lucas nodded in response, convinced that his girlfriend would be O.K. Sarah lent down and placed one last kiss upon Lucas' lips, pulling away just that little bit earlier, wanting to leave him wanting more.

"I love you," Lucas sighed happily, resting his forehead against hers.

"I know you do," Sarah replied, smiling. Closing the car door for him, she turned and strutted back towards the school gym, hearing Lucas' car turn, and leave the school parking lot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Great, this is just friggin' great!" Lucas thought as he trudged down the school hall towards the boys' locker room. Not only had he been late, but he had left his English book in his locker after practice. That would be all he needed – another reason for Mr. Thomas to go off on him in front of the whole class. He rubbed his newly bruised arm. If Matt was angry now, he just couldn't wait for round two when he got home again. Rounding the corner, he pushed open the door to the locker room. Upon finding his locker, and digging out the book he needed, he turned to leave, but was stopped in his tracks when he heard laughter…… girl laughter. After thinking it over, curiosity got the better of him and he rounded the corner. It took all the strength he had in him to not collapse right there and then as he felt his heart break into a thousand pieces.

"What about the Bastard?" a deep voice came as he viciously ravaged the girls' neck.

"He doesn't have to know" she gasped, discarding both their shirts to the floor.

"Ohh Nathan!" she groaned as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, grinding her hips against his as he pushed he back harder against the wall, tugging at her flowing red locks.

Lucas snapped from his trance, not wanting to see… or hear anymore. Backing out slowly, so as not to make a noise, he made his way to his car for the second time that day. He gripped where his heart lay, holding on tight out of fear that if he didn't, it would stop beating altogether. He wouldn't cry. He couldn't. if he got home and Matt saw that he'd been crying, it would only fuel; his anger even more. He'd suffered enough today, he thought, if any more unnecessary pain was brought upon him, besides the inevitable one he would receive upon his return, he might just pray to be taken from this world altogether.

The throbbing agony in his side was momentarily forgotten, as it made way for the new one in his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to all he people who reviewed my story

**I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to all he people who reviewed my story! It really is the highlight of my day to see all new reviews…. Especially those who review more than once… so thank you a million.**

**Please review more though…. I swear I'm a review junkie! Love you all!**

**PS, FLASHBACKS are in Italics.**

"What's up sexy!?" Sarah chirped cheerfully as she bounded through Lucas' bedroom door.. Both of them had their first and second periods free, and Sarah knew that more than likely Lucas would be in his room after dropping off his sister. He was sitting in his desk chair with his back to her, but despite this she could still tell that he was listening to his I-pod, the faint sounds of the Foo Fighters could be heard escaping the ear-pieces that were currently shoved in to his ears

Seeing this, Sarah couldn't pas up a good opportunity. Making sure he couldn't see her, she peeled off her cheerleaders' top, dropping it to the floor, leaving her in only a slinky black bra. Stepping up behind him, she snaked her arms around his shoulders and down her chest. She smiled to herself when he jumped up from his chair in surprise, ripping his headphones out from his ears..

Lucas spun around to see who had invaded his personal space. Call it being due to his current upbringing state but he wasn't normally one for being touchy-feely with other people, only those who he'd known for a long time. When his eyes fell upon his girlfriend, he couldn't stop the images of he being pinned against the wall by his brother filling his head. Sarah noticed the hurt look in his eyes.

"You know," she breathed, pressing her near-naked chest up against his, "If you're having another rough day, I know exactly how to make the pain go away."

Lucas' breath hitched in his throat as he looked at anything he could but the girl infront of him. He stopped breathing altogether when he felt her reach upon her tip-toes and try to kiss him, but even with all the torment he was feeling, he still couldn't find it in himself to tell her to stop or push her away.

Sarah felt his hesitation however, when she ran her tongue along the flesh of his lip but he refused to let her deepen the kiss.

"What the hell!?" she asked, more surprised than angry, "I drive all the way over to _this_ side of town to meet you before school and you can'' even give me a kiss!?"

Lucas flinched at the biting remark about his current living situation. "if you don't like it that much then don't come," he replies, moving away from her and sitting on the end of his bed.

Sarah ignored his comment and followed him to his bed, straddling his lap "Whatever," she dismissed, " because there is _one_ thing you could do to make it up to me…." She traild as she lowered her head, attacking his neck with her lips. Lucas forgot, momentarily the situation that he was in with his girlfriend, just happy to be near her, touch he, hold her. Closing his eyed, he leaned his head to the side, allowing her better access to his neck.

"See baby," she cooed in between kisses, "I knew I could make it all better,"

Lucas' eyes snapped open as a realisation came to mind….

"What about the Bastard?" Nathan asked breathlessly, discarding yet another piece of Sarah's clothing to the floor.

"_He doesn't have to know," she replied, cupping Nathan's cheek, forcing him to look into her eyes to reassure him that she wouldn't tell a soul._

_Lucas felt like he had heard enough, but in some sick twisted way, he wanted to stay. He wanted to see if they would actually go through with it, to see if she could actually do that to him. He shook his head. No. he didn't want to know. If he didn't know then at least if she did go through with it, he would have some piece of mind in the fact that he would never be 100 percent sure. He was about to turn and run when he heard a reference to him again so he stayed there, out of sight and listened._

"_He loves me, you know," Sarah's voice came, muffled from the contact of her lips with Nathan's skin._

_Even though he couldn't see her, Lucas could tell she was smiling, possibly even laughing. As if a reflex, he clutched his heart as her felt it break even more._

"_I know he does," Nathan replied, breathing heavily, smiling too, "but can we not talk 'bout him while we're….."_

"_Right," Sarah laughed, catching his drift._

"_I've had enough of him seeing him today," he continued, "hell, my whole day hs been pretty rough, so having to talk about him too doesn't help!"_

_Sarah laughed again, wrapping her legs tighter around his hips._

"_Don't worry baby, I can make it all better."_

"No," Lucas managed to croak out, snapping out of his daze, gently pushing her off him and getting up off the bed.

" 'No' what, baby?" Sarah cooed, also getting up to follow him and wrap her arms around his neck again.

"Just no, okay!?" Lucas got out, more forceful this time, rubbing his eyes in frustration. Looking down at the floor, he noticed Sarah's top and bent down to retrieve it. He held it out infront of her face.

"You should get dressed,"

Sarah's eyes darted between the top and Lucas. His expression showed little, if any, emotion and it scared her a bit. She hated not knowing what she was dealing with.

"Fine!," she finally snapped, and began to pull the top over her head aggressively, What the hell is you're problem anyway!?"

Lucas froze. Should he tell her? He wasn't sure. Despite everything, he still loved her dearly, and couldn't face the possibility of her leaving him. Besides Lilly and Haley, Sarah was the only constant thing in his life, he couldn't imagine his life without her. But upon seeing the furious expression plastered across her features, he knew that lying would only worsen the situation later on. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he took a shaky breath before talking.

"I saw you, " he forced out, barely above a whisper.

"You-saw-me-what?!" Sarah spat out each word slowly as if the boy infront of he was slow.

"I saw you…" Lucas closed his eyed briefly before continuing, " I saw you with Nathan yesterday."

The anger that once decorated Sarah face was wiped clean within a millisecond and was hastily replaced with one of pure horror.

"I…what?….I don't k-know what….." she stuttered hopelessly.

"I saw you yesterday in the locker room" Lucas continued to clarify the fact that he had, without a doubt seen them.

Sarah reacted like she had just been punched in the face. She was stuck… what was she supposed to do now!?

"What were you doing there so late!?" she managed, trying to put the central focus back on him.

"Does that matter!" Lucas cried, his voice cracking a little under the pressure. He noticed that his hands were shaking a little. Great. That was all he needed was to show him just how much all of this was affecting him.

"I…I mean… how could you do this to me!?" he continued. He had given up all hope of controlling his emotions infront of her as his eyes watered over.

Sarah didn't know where to look. She had never encountered a situation like this before and frankly, it made her uncomfortable. She hated being uncomfortable. She finally managed to tear he gaze away from her shoes to look into Lucas' eyes, noting the tears threatening to fall from them.

"It was just a one time thing Lucas,"

It was lame, and she knew it, but it was all she could think of. Lucas shook his head slowly.

"But with Nathan of all people?" he questioned, his voice shaking slightly.

"It was just one time!" Sarah repeated, cursing herself mentally for her stupidity.

Sarah looked up at the broken boy standing across from her and suddenly noticed how isolated he looked.

"Lucas…" she sighed, attempting to reach out to him, sighing again when he flinched backwards, his back suddenly being met with the wall. Sensing her opportunity, Sarah continued to step forward, grabbing the base of Lucas' shirt, twirling it absentmindedly in her fingers before she started to speak again.

"Lucas, I know what you saw and what I did hurt you…. But believe me when I say this… YOU'RE the one that I care about, not Nathan." She looked up to see his breath hitch as she spoke those words, reassuring him that he was the one she wanted.

Lucas knew there was more to the story. The conversation he had heard taking place was enough proof of that, but hearing her speak those words just… it just made his want to put all his suspicions and consciousness to the back of his mind. He loved her so much, and despite all the protests he heard in his mind, he knew it was better to ignore then and have her, than to listen to them and question her further. Sighing, he lifted his hand and ran it through her hair

"It's okay," he whispered, bringing his forehead down to rest upon hers.

Sarah let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

Lucas pulled her closer to him, glad to have the contact back, "Just… just promise me you won't do that to me again," he pleaded.

Sarah heard the desperation in his voice and almost winced, "I promise."

Lucas sighed and closed his eyes again, his forehead remaining on hers. He just needed this moment to be close to her again, to savour her touch, to hold he and have her hold him back in return.

"I love you, you know," he whispered, lowering his head and burying it in the crook of his neck, "so much."

Sarah closed he eyes as she felt his warm skin against hers, before whispering back.

"I know you do."

**Sorry for the short update, but us people over here have to go back to school on Wednesday so I have a lot of last minute coursework to finish!! I hope you like it but I've already started the next chapter so it should be up really soon! PS…. Reviews will make me update faster!**

**Coming up: more Laley friendship**

**Lucas confronts Nathan (What will happen!?)**

**Keith comes back!**

**More drama!**

**Review please! Remember… more reviews me want faster updates… plus I'm a review junkie!! Thanks and love you all!!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Sorry to say that I'm quite sad to see that I haven't really been getting any reviews

**I'm Sorry to say that I'm quite sad to see that I haven't really been getting any reviews. Is this because people have lost interest or just don't like the story? Please give it a chance, make my day and review…. I need it with all this gloomy English weather!**

**Aside from that, to my reviewer **_**Seventhprincess**_** (who was also the first person to take a guess about the real life fact and love her for it!)- you're not quite right but you we're close!**

**Anyway, on with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley snapped her fingers repeatedly infront of her friends' face for the second time in the past 10 seconds. She was getting agitated. She had accepted the fact that her best friend wasn't constantly on the same planet as her, and everyone else for that matter, due to his constant brooding but this was getting ridiculous!

"Lucas!" she yelled yet again, flicking the side of his head.

Drawing him out of his gaze, Lucas shook his head and turned his focus to Haley.

"W-what… yeah…. I think that's a great idea Hales," he stammered, his attention once again turning to where it was a matter of seconds ago.

"I didn't ask you a question," Haley's voice came out dripping with impatience.

"What?" Lucas questioned, this time his eyes not leaving the spot where they were fixed.

Haley followed his gaze, wanting to know what the big distraction was until her eyes landed on the jocks and cheerleaders, more importantly Sarah, forming a huddle at the lockers located not too from down the hall. Even more importantly than that, Nathan and Sarah. Talking. Laughing. Touching.

Over his short life, Lucas had thought that he had gained the ability to cover his true emotions and feelings with a stone cold façade, never letting people know what he was truly feeling from fear that all his troubles and secrets would come spilling out. However, he was proven wrong when he felt Haley soothingly rubbing his arm.

"What did she do this time?" she asked, her tone not frustrated, but filled with compassion and worry.

Damn. He was going to have to work at burying and controlling his emotions more. He hated hearing people's pity. He didn't need it. There were surely thousands of people out there in the world that were in a lot more of a worse situation than he was.

"Who?" playing dumb, seemed like the best choice at this point.

"You know who," again her voice filled with hurt over her best friend. She waited for his gaze to leave his girlfriend, but it didn't. Reaching up she placed a friendly hand on his cheek, and turned his face in her direction. His eyes burned into hers and Haley felt herself wince and how much pain and anguish expressed with one single look.

"Lucas…"

Lucas let out an exhausted sigh, blinking in an attempt to wipe away his apparent look of torment.

"Haley…."

"Lucas." Haley stated again, this time as a firm statement, due to the fact that she knew what was coming next.

"Nothing happened."

Yep, there it was. Avoidance of the truth just as Haley had predicted. She rolled her eyes, not even bothering to hid he agitation from the boy infront of her.

"Really Hales," Lucas continued, this time a little more convincingly, "nothing happened, I'm just really tired." He leant up against his locker, closing his eyes and exhaling sharply for effect, gritting his teeth as a sharp pain erupted from his side, his broken bone complaining from the heavy breathing. He opened his eyes again moments later to find Haley looking up at him. Frowning more like.

"Really," Lucas repeated noticing he wasn't doing that good a job at covering up the drama that ruled his life, "look, Sarah had another bad attack last night that lasted well past 4 in the mourning."

Lucas saw the instant worry that so suddenly covered Haley's delicate features before he continued.

"Don't worry Hales, She's fine now," he reassured her, "I waited 'till she fell asleep and checked on her again at 5.30. My mom's looking after her right now. She's taking the day off school to be safe."

He wasn't lying. That had, in fact happened the previous night, but telling Haley this would surely overwrite what info she was trying to get out of him about Sarah. He hated himself to death for it, but he needed less focus on his problems right now.

Haley let out a relieved sigh upon hearing the news. She had known about Lucas' little sister having numerous and very dangerous health problems since she had visited Lucas just over a year ago and she had had an attack right there infront of them. Her admiration of Lucas as an individual had grown so much in that instant, seeing him nurse his sister back to health, and knowing he had to do the same thing every day, sometimes more than once. Lilly's attacks occurred on a daily basis, but sometimes they would become severely dangerous…

"You're sure she's o.k?" Haley asked, genuinely concerned for the little girls' health.

"Yeah," Lucas reassured her, "I'm gonna go check on her again after practice. I was gonna skip but mom was pretty insistent about me not completely halting my life and that she'd call me if anything happened."

He forced Haley a smile. Hearing the bell ring, Haley linked her arm into Lucas' and began walking towards the lunch hall, something that they always did together.

"You're mom's right Luke," Haley smiled, "sometimes you need to put yourself first in your own life, God knows you deserve it,"

"Well can I put myself fist in this lunch queue?" Lucas joked, stepping infront of her, "you always seem to get the last slice of chocolate cake!"

Laughing, Haley grabbed Lucas' arm, pulling him back.

"Luke, I love you and all….. but my love can only stretch so far!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Luke, Honey, what are you doing here so early? Aren't you meant to be in class right now?"

Lucas laughed and stood up to face his mother, paranoid as usual that he'd start acting out and skipping lessons.

"I have a free period after lunch, mom," he bent down to pull the thick, yellow duvet up further over his sleeping little sister, and smiled when she snuggled into it, "I just thought I'd check up on her you know?"

His voice was just above a whisper, yet Karen could still sense the undying devotion he had to Lilly.

"She's fine, really she is," Karen reassured her son, "in fact she spent the whole day listening to her _Brittany Spears_ CD,"

Lucas winced jokingly as he heard the band name, thinking of how may times he'd had to listen to _Hit Me Baby One More Time_, penetrating his bedroom walls.

Hearing a knock on the door, Lucas straightened up again. Matt had locked himself out again, just like he did yesterday, and like the numerous times previous to this when he had stumbled home from the bar drunk.

"I'll get it mom," Lucas sighed, turning to exit the room, "you stay here with her, look after her."

If Matt was going to come bursting into this house again, out of his mind and drunk, he was not letting his mother, and most of all his sister to be subjected to his violence, he would not let _him_ near them when he was like _this_.

Swinging the door open, Lucas took a deep breath, "Look Matt, mom and Lilly are just in the other room and-"

His breath stopped short when his eyes fell upon the rugged man standing before him

"Hey, Luke,"

"Uncle Keith!" Lucas gasped happily, not sure what to do next, or how to act. It had been three years since he had seen him last, and both his uncle and mom hadn't left things on the best of terms.

"You just gonna stand there after not seeing me for so long or are you gonna give you're uncle a well overdue hug!"

"Uh…. Yeah, sure!" Lucas stammered, as Keith stepped towards his young nephew, embracing him in a manly hug.

"Oh God it's good to see you," Keith smiled, roughly rubbing Lucas' back, deepening the hug.

"Yeah, you too!" Lucas laughed, genuinely happy to have someone he knew and cared about back home, where he belonged. After all this Matt drama, both he and his family needed a welcome change, and a welcome face in their lives.

Stepping back a bit, Keith grabbed Lucas' arms and shook him a little, jokingly.

"Look at you Luke!" Keith cried, "Look how much….. I just can't believe how much you've grown! You've actually outgrown me!" He shook his head in disbelief, " the last time I saw you, you were half the size of the other kids your age….. including the girls! I swear you had dwarfism or something!"

Lucas' cheeks burned a bright red as embarrassment over his former stature overtook him.

"Yeah….. I …yeah…..," his cheeks burned even redder, if that was possible as he failed to conjure a sentence. Breaking away from his uncle, Lucas wrapped one arm around himself, half to try and soothe away the dull ache making it's way up his side. But this way also a subconscious habit that he'd picked up over the years, forming a makeshift barrier between him and protecting himself from other people.

"Seriously Luke, did you're mom feed you fertiliser every night or something!"

Lucas scratched the back of his head nervously, still not sure how to act around a guy he hadn't seen since he was 13.

"More like-"

"Keith!?" Lucas' sentence was cut off when Karen stepped into the hallway, trying to see who was holding her son up at the door so long. He couldn't tell how his mother's tone came across. Was she angry? Happy? Or just plain surprised?

"Lucas, shouldn't you be getting to basketball practice?" Karen's voice came, he eyes not once leaving Keith.

"Really?" Lucas asked, confused, "I mean, I can stay if you want?"

"Lucas," Karen stated, her voice forceful this time, eerily bearing a resemblance to Haley's tone earlier that day.

"O.k," Lucas replied, still unsure about the situation happening infront of him, "but I'll be back in 2 hours O.k?"

"Sure," this time Karen forcefully pushed he son out the front door, in turn dragging Keith on the inside.

Lucas' eyes remained on the door for a good full minute before he finally started to head to his car, one question occupying his thoughts……

What the hell was going on?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas slammed his car door closed, frustrated with how practice had once again turned out. Yet again, his injury was preventing him from performing to the best of his ability, which meant that Nathan and the rest of the team had even more material to hold against him.

Dragging his feet up the driveway towards the front door, he cursed himself for being so weak. He was going to have to train harder and suck it up more if he was going to have any chance of getting better.

A loud crash followed by a scream pulled him out of his current state of mind. What was possibly going on in his house at this hour? Instinctively dropping his training bag, his feet began pounding over the pavement, carrying him towards his front door.

"KEITH! MATT!! STOP IT NOW PLEASE!!"

The hairs that covered the back of his neck stood straight up on reflex and he recognised his mother's voice.

"STOP IT PLEASE!"

Grabbing the handle to his front door, it was flung open, and the overpowering smell of alcohol penetrated Lucas' nostrils, making him feel sick to his stomach.

His eyes furiously darted around the room, noting the broken glass, spilled alcoholic beverages, broken furniture and paper that had been strewn everywhere, certainly a disgusting change from the extremely tidy, upkept room that it once was, not that many hours ago.

"Mom!" Lucas cried when he noticed Karen, a sobbing mess on the floor. She was using her body as a shield, as she huddled over a panicked Lilly, crying her eyes out as she watched the various acts of violence occur around her.

Running to her side, his heart ached as he saw the look of hurt, panic and fear in one single look.

"Mom, are you o-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BASTARD!!"

The angry and aggressive threat sounded from the opposite side of the room, making Karen flinch under her son's touch before gripping harder onto an even more distraught Lilly.

Lucas pulled his attention away from the two on the floor as his eyes searched for Matt, the culprit behind the voice. However, they doubled in size, widening in horror when he noticed the other man who was responsible for half of this current state of chaos.

Keith.

They were both stood there, merely metres apart from each other, both breathing heavily and both clearly as blindly drunk as the other. They were sizing each other up. For round two it seemed, from the appalling state of the living room.

"Keith!" Lucas cried, barely loud enough for the two men to hear, "w-what are you doing!"

He didn't seem to hear. He stood there, still facing off against Matt, blood dripping from his lip.

"Keith." Lucas repeated, standing up from kneeling besides his mother and sister.

Again, his words gained no attention, only fury as Keith landed the next punch, blasting his fist with all his might as it connected with Matt's right eye, obviously wanting to match the other eye and Lucas noticed the discoloured left eye socket. The two collapsed into a ball of fury, fists flying as the constant barrage of breaking possessions and cuss words once again filled the room.

Turning his attention back to the two at his feet, Lucas rapidly grabbed his mother's arm, pulling both her and Lilly off the floor.

"Mom get out of here NOW!!" he yelled, attempting to push her across the room.

"N-no, Lucas… I…. I can't…." she cried in between sobs, her legs threatening to give way beneath her.

"Mom, you need to get Lilly out of here! She's sick she doesn't need this!"

Karen took one more look toward the street fight that was currently occurring in her living room and nodded, admitting defeat to her son.

"O.k" Lucas began pushing hem both out, the two older men unaware of the people exiting the room, "take my car to the café or something, just get away from _here_!"

Karen was sobbing too hysterically to respond as Lucas shoved her and Lilly out of the house and closed the door behind them, leaving him inside the house.

The slamming door seemed to bring the two fighting men to the realisation that two certain people had left the house.

Kicking a partly disorientated Keith off from on top of him, Matt clambered to his feet.

"KAREN!!" an extremely angered and bloody Matt screamed, pulling himself off the floor and stumbling towards the door.

"Matt don't." Lucas stated calmly, his protectiveness for his family drowning out any form of fear, despite the man twice his body mass making his way towards him.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY WAY!!" he shrieked when Lucas stood between him and the door in protest. Virtually tossing the already injured teen up against the wall, he tore open the door…. Only to be met with the screeching of tyres as the car took off, taking the two females to safety.

"KAREN!!" he screamed again taking off after the car on foot, his drunken state preventing him from running straight.

"HEY!!" came a second gruff, slurred voice from inside the house as Keith struggled to gain control of his legs.

Gaining his composure, Lucas hauled himself up from the floor, gritting his teeth in pain. Letting his determination take over, he slammed the front door shut, locking it. He was NOT letting this man get away and cause even more trouble.

"Keith." Lucas said firmly, putting his hands on Keith's shoulders, holding him back.

"Lucas don't" came the reply. Lucas wasn't sure if it was his intention, but the words flew out of his mouth with such venom that it actually made his shudder.

"Keith," he started again, "look, you're a bit drunk and I don't want you around mom and Lilly when you're like this."

Keith shook his head to get rid of the ringing in his ears, "Don't," he replied again, this time his eyes burning into his nephews'. It scared him. When Lucas had left a couple of hours Keith was the friendly, loving caring guy, just like he was 3 years ago. But this Keith was….. different. He had never seen Keith like this, and just for a split second, Lucas wished he was that little boy again, the one that played with his uncle down and the Rivercourt. The boy, where nothing else, but the magic that was happening at that precise moment in time even mattered.

But just like the second he had wished for it, it was gone.

"Dammit Luke! Just get outta my way! I need to talk to her! She's seeing HIM isn't she!?" Keith was practically foaming at the mouth, his fists shaking with rage.

"You can't see her!" Lucas persisted, "not like this! You're scaring her _and_ Lilly! You're going to make your own child scared of you!"

Keith snapped. The boiling temperature in his ears frothed to an all time high and he felt like blood would soon erupt with them from all the built up pressure. Rearing back a thick, heavy fist, with all his might, he sent it colliding with his nephew's jaw, causing his young body to follow direction, and fly to the left.

Lucas had been caught off-guard. His hands, entirely by chance, found their way to the hallway table, preventing him from crumbling completely to the ground. He didn't move from that position. Leaning on the table, his head bowed, he breathed heavily trying to regain use of his lungs, as his breath hitched in his throat out of shock.

With Matt, it was different. It was inevitable. Getting beat by him was something he had gotten used to….he actually expected it. And it was something he took because he needed to protect Lilly and his mother's heart. But with Keith, it was different. Keith was family….he loved Keith. Keith loved him- or so he claimed- but he had to, as Keith was who Lucas considered his father.

And that's why it hurt so much.

Matt's blows to his body had come at such a force that he had actually started to physically break his bones. Keith hadn't gone as far as that, but Lucas loved him so much. That's why this was the most unbearable agony he had ever felt in his life.

Lucas' shoulders rapidly tensed out of reflex and mentally prepared himself for the next blow, when he felt his Uncle grab his shoulder.

His ears were met by a sobbing noise.

"Lucas," Keith strained out his nephews' name, "Lucas…. I don't know what to say…. I'm just so…so sorry!"

Lucas felt Keith pull his body around so the two were facing each other, Lucas' two blue pools, that showed so much pain, met with the eyes of the person who was responsible for some of it.

"Please just – please forgive me!"

All Lucas could do was nod slowly, as his focus travelled to the floor, too ashamed to look at Keith any longer.

"o.k," came the mumbled reply.

Keith embraced the boy, sobbing hysterically, his hot tears hitting the flesh of Lucas' neck as he cradled him like he was 5 again, back when nothing like this ever happened.

"Oh God!" Keith cried, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

The 3 words were repeated over and over again into Lucas' ear as he forced himself not to show any emotion.

"Do you believe me?" came a whispered question.

After a few seconds, Lucas nodded again, causing Keith to break down again.

Hesitating at first, Lucas began rubbing comforting circles on Keith's back, soothing his uncle.

"It's O.k Keith."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking up the driveway to his girlfriends house, Lucas frantically tried to think of an excuse for the current swelling on his jaw.

Basketball.

That was always a good excuse. Sarah had seen first hand how rough the game could sometimes get, so if he gave that as an excuse, she HAD to believe him.

He needed this. This break from the chaos that occupied his life. Sarah could always ALMOST make him forget his troubles, even if just for a few minutes. All he needed was her, to talk to her, to hold her, to kiss her and she would make it all better. All he needed was her.

Opening the door to her house, which was never locked, her entered her house. He loved that smell. He could smell her Davidoff perfume in the hallways and it made him smile. Things were looking up already if she was making him smile and he couldn't even see her.

Rounding the corner, however, he would have given anything to be back in the his house with both Matt and Keith, throwing ungodly punches to his body…… because that would of hurt a hell of a lot less than this.

Caleb Summers. All round popular person and jock was on top of her. Sarah…. his girlfriend. It didn't take a genius to know what they were doing. Anger didn't even come into the equation, because he wasn't. only one emotion would register. Hurt. But it was the next thing he heard that made his heart nearly stop beating altogether.

"See, this is what Lucas never gives me!" Sarah groaned, "you know he's yet to even sleep with me!"

Caleb's muffled laughter came as a response, "I herd him say 'I love you', and what's more pathetic… he does!"

Lucas didn't know how much more he could take. With everything that had happened, especially with tonight, for the first time on his life…. He actually, for a split second, prayed for his heart to break for real.

Not a flash of remorse graced Sarah's features.

"I know but… I could never love him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please review because I need them to make me continue! I just love reading them. Just give your opinion on the story and what you feel, or even what you might want to happen! What d you think of Lucas, Karen, Sarah, Keith anyone! You get the idea! **

**Much love! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

I just wanna say a hugggggggggggggge thank you to my reviews, honetly you guys make me sooooo happy, especially coz I've been a bit depressed lately because of the 9/11 anniversary, plus I've been in hospital because of a car accident, so I'm also sorry

**I just wanna say a hugggggggggggggge thank you to my reviews, honestly you guys make me sooooo happy, especially coz I've been a bit depressed lately because of the 9/11 anniversary, plus I've been in hospital because of a car accident, so I'm also sorry for the long delay.**

**P.s, sorry if it's a bit short and not very good but I'm typing with one hand and I'm a bit drugged up, so apologies!**

**Please remember to review…. I might even heal faster!**

**Flashbacks are in italics.**

It had been 6 weeks since that unfortunate encounter in Sarah's bedroom. 6 long weeks. 6 weeks had been and gone, yet all the pain that was there initially remained, imprinted in his heart like a tattoo that could never be removed.

Yet, he had long since forgiven her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But why!?" Lucas cried, doing his best to pull away as Sarah held onto him tightly, "I just need to know why!"

"_I don't know!" Sarah replied, pathetically, " I just got caught up in the moment!"_

"_You said that last time," Lucas just about whispered._

"_I know! I know I did," Sarah sighed, caressing the boy's tear stained cheek, "and I know I said I'd never hurt you again, but I was drunk," she lied, " but what do you want me to say!?"_

_Lucas placed a hand on either side of Sarah's face, clasping her head in his hands tightly._

"_Just say you'll never do it again….. please,"_

_Sarah listened as the boy infront of her pleaded with her, and for a split second, she thought her was going to collapse to his knees and grovel._

"_I promise," she replied, without thinking, " I swear I won't hurt you. I would never do that."_

_Lucas exhaled deeply, his heart telling his to be satisfied with the answer he had just received. Choking back a sob, from overwhelming happiness or sadness he wasn't sure, he frantically buried his head in the crook of her neck, kissing it tenderly over and over again._

"_I love you so much Sarah," he whispered, scared to let her go, from fear she would disappear for good._

_He felt her sigh, her shoulders slumping, and her breath burning hot against his skin, even through the thickness of his sweat top._

"_I know you do."_

_Lucas scrunched his eyes tight when she yet again refused to speak those three little words he so longed to hear._

"_No, I mean, I really love you," he was pouring his heart out and he had never felt so vulnerable before in his life, "I've never felt this way before, you don't know how much you mean to me."_

_He was hoping that he would get Sarah to see sense. She was the only one for him, he wanted so desperately to be the only one for her._

"_I love you," he whispered again, pulling her closer to him._

"_I know you do." Those words were going to be the death of him._

_His voice became even quieter, but with still enough volume for her to hear._

"_Please," he pleaded, "just say it….. just once"_

_He didn't care how he sounded, he needed this._

"_Lucas… don-"_

_He could hear the hesitation heavy in her words._

"_Please," he begged once more, " just say it. Just say it once."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She never did say it.

He had to forgive her. She was the only constant thing in his life right now. Sure, there was Haley, but lately she had become more distant, preoccupied with something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He didn't blame her. He was relieved as to the fact that she was starting to find something to do besides hang out with him because lately, his personal issued had started to weigh down upon him more that usual. He was terrified that she too would become crushed under his burden. Lilly was there also, but since the return of her father, Keith, she too had become more distant. However, yet again, he didn't blame her. He was so happy that his baby sister was properly getting to know her father, just like it was supposed to be. He was petrified that she would be doomed to suffer the pain he was still going though. She didn't need a constant barrage of questions polluting her innocent mind, the questions that still plagued his mind. What did I do wrong? Why don't I deserve love? Am I that repulsive that life without me is the only choice? He wouldn't allow her to follow in her big brothers' footsteps, no matter what. His mom was too busy with the drama in her own life that she rarely noticed him anymore. Ever since the whole Keith and Matt drama those 6 weeks ago, she had become even more tangled up with the both of them, constantly fighting with the both of them, but yet refusing to give up either of them. So she resorted to having a 'non-exclusive' relationship with both of them, of course telling the other that they were the only lover in her life. Frankly, it sickened Lucas that his own mother, who at one point was proud to show off her strength and independence, had fallen so low. He had confronted her about it once, but all that earned him was a slap across the face.

Touching his face, he still felt that sting as it felt the moment the force had landed upon his cheek.

How could so much change in such a short period of time? The Scott/ Roe residence, if possible, had taken an even steeper downward spiral into chaos, and at this point, any chance of return seemed impossible.

He couldn't remember a time where he had hated himself so much. His mere existence created so many problem that could of so easily been resolved by one simple abortion. He had gotten the fact that he was once so close to being aborted those 16 years ago thrown in his face over the past 16 years… from Matt of course. At first, he hadn't believed it, but when he had confronted his mother about it, and he had seen the guilty look etched across her face, and the tears cloud her vision, he knew it was true. Matt was right. Matt. He had gotten worse too. He never laid a finger on Karen or Lilly. He wasn't stupid. Karen could never find out what he was up to; he would lose his free-loading lifestyle, free house, and have to actually get a job. He could never touch Lilly. In fact, most of the time he went out of his way to please her for one simple reason… if he was in Lilly's good books, then he was in Karen's. That left Lucas. Matt hated the kid with a passion. He didn't have to have a legitimate reason to do so, he just hated him. Lucas, alone, had the capability to ruin everything he had set up here. So, he came to the realisation that he had to up the ante to get Lucas to keep his fat mouth shut. No matter what the consequences would be, or what damage his actions would cause.

Leaning against the counter of his mothers' café he groaned, snapping his eyes shut. His entire had been complaining from exhaustion and pain the whole day. Memories from Matt's most recent attack from the previous night haunted his tired mind. Attempting to relive himself from the added stress, which frankly, he just couldn't handle at this point, he shook his head. Big mistake. Angry throbbing pulsated throughout his head, and travelled down his neck. He gripped onto the dish towel that was located under his bruised fingers in an attempt to combat the pain. It didn't help much that today was Friday, and he had had to deal with the Friday night rush straight after school. Opening his eyes slightly, he glanced up at the clock. 10.55. silently thanking whatever higher power there was in the universe, he limped awkwardly around the side of the counter, preparing for the 11:00 closing time. The café was pretty much dead now anyway, except for the couple in the back corner.

Sighing, Lucas began to walk over to the pair, trying to walk as normally as he could.

"Sir, Madam," he began, exhaustion evident in his voice, "it's closing time. Thank you for coming but I have to lock up now."

The two were obviously too busy making out to even notice his presence. Rolling his eyes, he took a couple more steps towards them. He recognised the guy from school. He had a bad reputation for violence and trouble, which Lucas had experienced first hand a few times before. Lucas didn't wany ant trouble, but if he didn't get home on time, Matt would have yet another reason to beat up on him, and he just couldn't bear that thought, especially after last night.

"I'd be happy to change you're order to take out coffee's," Lucas reasoned, noticing the relatively full coffee mugs. But, yet again, he went unnoticed.

Growing agitated, Lucas cleared his throat, irritating his bruised windpipe. Finally the two parted, the male of the two giving Lucas a look that could kill.

Lucas, a little too fast for his own liking, took a step back. No matter how many times he had that look thrown at him at home and around school, he could never get used to it.

Taking a deep breath, he began to repeat his earlier offer, desperate to avoid any confrontation.

"Look Russ, I gotta lock up, but I can make your coffee's to g-"

The coffee pot he had been holding, crashed to the floor, as his eyes travelled to the left, spilling it's contents over the surface of the floor, and shattering into a million pieces…… just like his heart.

"Sarah!?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Exhaustion. Hurt. Defeat. His head was a swirl of emotions as he frantically drove to Haley's house. He had long given up on the possibility of getting home on time, not since his last fight with Sarah. Matt could unleash his fist with all the fury he had. Lucas no longer cared, because at this point, he couldn't feel anything. He was numb. He couldn't get the last words he had spoken out of his head

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"it's over, Sarah, I'm done," his voice was weak, completely deprived of all energy.

"_You'll come back," Sarah sneered, "you always do."_

"_Not this time," Lucas replied, softly shaking his head._

_Sarah laughed bitterly, "you will," she smirked, "and you wanna know why?"_

_She took a few steps towards him until she was right in his face._

"_Because, you, Lucas Scott, are weak. You're so weak it's pathetic!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Getting out of his car, and entering Haley's house, he began to make his way up to her room. He needed someone to talk to. He frantically wiped away a few stray tears that lingered around his red, puffy eyes, not wanting too many questions to be asked about his current emotional state.

"Haley!" he called, turning into her room. He needed to sit down out of fear his legs would give way and he would crumble to the floor.

"Lucas!!" a flushed Haley shrieked, shooting up from the bed, pulling the covers over her naked body.

"Sorry!" he cried, hastily turning away, his cheeks flushing a deep crimson, "Sorry Hales, it's just I needed to t-"

He was cut short when a unnoticed occupant in the room awoke, and sleepily sat upon the bed.

"Haley," the boy whined, "what's going-"

That's when he noticed the blonde boy, standing in the entrance, looking like more of an emotional wreck than he had ever seen him. He watched as the blonde's eyes drifted between him and the girl that lay beside him.

The boy didn't quite know what to make of the blonde's expression. He looked lost, hurt, almost small, but the silence between the three of then was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable, so he reacted in the only way he knew how.

"What do you want!?"

Lucas didn't know how to react. His mouth hung open, he was so weak, but now he was fully focused. He hadn't realised he had been staring until the male occupant of the bed brought him back from his state of shock. He swallowed hard, only now noticing how dry his mouth was, and took a long shaky breath.

"Nathan?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry if it was bad guys, like I said, I'm pretty banged up! Please review… I need it after being in the hospital for so long! Lots of love! **


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys……

**Hey guys…….. sooooooo sorry that this is so late, but to put a long story short…. I've been in and out of hospital following my car crash and was in a coma for a while! So now I'm gonna try really hard to get back into this story writing thing….. I know jesusfreak wants an update (I really haven't abandoned this story… it's just a bit harder to write when you're unconscious!) **

**P.s….. I'm sure loads of reviews will help me heal A LOT faster! Lol!**

"Lucas!" Haley cried, running through her best friends front door without even knocking, "Lucas, where are you?!"

Violent coughing suddenly erupted from the second floor of the house. Turning on her heels, Haley turned, her tiny feet flying over the steps, taking them two at a time. Her hair was a mess, her make-up run due to the pouring rain outside, and she was panting like she had just ran a marathon, but she didn't care, she had to see her best friend if it was the last thing she did.

"Luca-" her voice got caught in her throat as she flung open the bedroom door, her eyes falling on the scene before her.

"Shhhhhhhh Lily," came his tired, exhausted voice, "shhhhhhhh, it's OK, I'm here for you."

Haley watched as Lucas held onto his little sister tightly, slightly rocking her back and fourth as her tiny frame thrashed in his arms violently. Upon hearing his name, Lucas turned his head towards the now open door, his eyes immediately connecting with the new person in the room.

Seeing her standing there, he wasn't sure exactly what to say, what to do , how to act. He had never been in this situation before. Haley had always been so responsible.

"Haley…" Lucas sighed, turning his attention back to his sister, not wanting to look her in the eyes anymore, "I'm not in the beat position to talk right now…"

Haley followed his gaze down to Lily. She was having one of her epileptic fits, by the look of it, and from what she could see, it was pretty bad.

"Shouldn't we get her to a hospital?" she questioned, still lingering, embarrassed, in the doorframe.

"No," Lucas replied, momentarily releasing his grip slightly on his sister to wipe his face in frustration, "the doctor said there's no point anymore 'coz she has them so frequently, I just have to stay with her until it's over…. Make sure she's OK."

An awkward silence engulfed the room as two best friends, for the first time in their lives, were unsure of how to act around the other. Who should make the first move? Who should speak the next word? And when they spoke that word, what should it be? As if sensing the tension in the room, Lily's fitting ceased, and her body went limp in her brother's hand. Lucas let out a small sigh of relief. It broke his heart to see his sister having to go through this, he would so gladly take this condition away from her if he could.

Haley watched awkwardly from her position in the doorway as Lucas laid his sister comfortably beneath her sheets. She watched as he lovingly placed her head to the side on the pillow, so she wouldn't choke while she was unconscious, followed by covering her tiny frame in a thick duvet, kissing her gently on the forehead. She couldn't help but smile. Lucas had always taken care of everybody. Haley teased him on many occasions, saying her was 16 going on 30 with how serious and broody he was. The smile, however was knocked clean off her face when an image of how distraught he had looked when he had burst into that room not long ago.

Sighing to herself, and clenching her fists from stress, Haley exhaled deeply. She knew what she had to do. She had to make the first move.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haley look, no offence, but I really don't want to talk right now,"

Lucas walked slowly into the living room from fear he might black out if he walked too fast.

"That's fine!" Haley cried desperately, reaching out to grab Lucas's arm, trying to stop him, " you don't have to talk, just…. Just listen OK?"

When Lucas just stared blankly at her, and didn't answer, she took that as a sign to continue. Taking another deep breath, she prepare to tell the boy infront of her something he was not going to want to hear.

"Look, Lucas," she began, "what you saw- back there was… it was," she began to chew her lip from nervousness, "well, it wasn't just some random hook-up or one night stand if that's what you're scared of."

Haley pried her eyes off the spot on the carpet she had been focusing on, and allowed herself to look into his eyes again but all she saw was a look that was waiting for her to elaborate. That the problem with being friends with someone who is such a good listener…. They don't butt in or cut you off, they actually let you finish what you're trying to say…. And sometimes that can be a bad thing.

Haley closed her eyes tightly as she prepared to deliver the piece of news that could possibly crush her best friend. "Luke, the thing is…. I've been…. Sorta…. Like kinda like….." Haley sighed deeply, trying to piece together her words.

"Me and Nathan have been dating."

The silence that followed was excruciating. The whole house was silent and Haley had never hated the sound of absolutely nothing more than she did at this precise moment in time.

"How long?"

His voice was small, like all the power behind it had been drained. He sounded so lost, and to Haley, hearing him like this was like a physical punch to the gut every time he spoke.

"Huh?"

They both knew that she had heard him, but for some stupid reason, this was the only response she could come up with.

"how long?" he repeated, slightly louder this time, humouring her.

"Luke," Haley whined in response, "what does that matter?"

Lucas turned to face his friend for the first time that night, his blue orbs boring into her brown ones, searching for answers he so desperately wanted.

"It matters to me, Hales,"

Haley grimaced at the name he had just called her, he was using her nickname and it killed her because she had been deceiving him,

"Four weeks." She finally replied after another awkward silence, suddenly becoming very interested in the carpet again. She heard him sigh and turn away from her, but he didn't walk away.

"You know how I feel about him Hales."

"I know, Luke but… but deep down he's this rally amazing, sweet, sweet guy"

Lucas grunted in disgust, "I'll bet he is."

"No, Luke," Haley whined, turning her friend to face her again, " he really is. I mean, he treats me right, and makes me laugh…."

Lucas stared at the girl infront of him and shook his head.

"…what?" Haley questioned, noticing this.

"You love him." It wasn't a question, but a statement because he didn't need to question her as to her feelings, he already knew they were true."

Haley simply nodded. It was then that Lucas noticed how much she was shivering from her rain soaked clothes. Pushing back all the feelings he had before, he engulfed the girl in a big, warming hug. Haley burst into tears at the sudden sign of forgiveness, burring her face into his chest.

"it's not you I don't trust Hales," Lucas spoke soothingly, resting his chin on her head, "it's him. I just don't ever want to see you get hurt. You know that right?"

Haley nodded frantically against his chest, letting her tears fall freely, seeping into his sweatshirt. Lifting her head up so she could talk, she looked into Lucas' eyes again, to show him how convinced she was.

"I know that Luke, you just… if this is a mistake then you have to let me figure that out for myself OK?"

Lucas forced a smile, for her sake, and nodded "You got it. But if he hurts you….. then I'll get him!"

Haley laughed, wiping her eyes, and playfully swatted her friend on the chest, not, however, catching the painful wince that followed.

"So," Haley continued, laughing nervously, "you looked pretty desperate to tell me something….. what's up?"

Lucas sighed as he looked at his best friend in the eyes. Today had been so draining, both emotionally and physically. Haley had just opened herself up to him, and now now had to return the favour and do the same….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry it's short but I'm just getting back into the swing of things after my accident. If anyone has any questions feel free to ask! **

**Sorry if it sucked as well but I'm on A LOT of painkillers right now so I'm a bit outta it! But regardless, I made you guys wait so long for an UD that I'll have another one done within the next few days… and a long one too this time, with a lot more action and drama happening! Suggestions are always welcome as well! Xxx**

**P.s reveiews make me heal!! xxxx**


End file.
